An Unforgettable 'Date' With CDC
by sonnycentral
Summary: A night at the movies... a return trip to Lookout Mountain... so how does Sonny end up on a so-called 'date' with Chad Dylan Cooper? Is it fake, or real? Dedicated to vickybarb for her birthday. Sonny/Chad FLUFFY one-shot


**A/N-** Hey everyone, I know I should be updating my stories, but this one-shot just kept nagging at me. It's longer/different from some of my other ones as far as the writing style. Normally titles are my thing; sometimes I just write a story to go along with a title- weird I know. But I just could not come up with a great one this time, so sorry if it's lame. I hope you like it- I'm still unsure about the story. I had the idea down visually, so I tried my best to capture it. Please R&R! ~Carrie

**Dedication:** To _vickybarb_ for her birthday (which was a few weeks ago), so this is a belated gift :)

* * *

**An Unforgettable 'Date' With CDC  
**

"_Taw-ni!" _Sonny whined in a raspy voice. "I really, _really_ don't want to go on this date. What if this guy is a weirdo?"

"He won't be," Tawni said confidently, glazing her lips with a final coat of Cocoa Moco Cocoa lipstick. "Seth Huckaby is _totally _hot. He wouldn't set you up with some loser."

"Seth Huckaby?!" Sonny shrieked like a fan girl. "You didn't tell me that your date is with _the_ leading tween movie star!"

"Well of course Sonny, I only date the _best,_" Tawni smiled smugly.

"Except for James," Sonny pointed out, making a disgruntled face.

"Yeah well… we all learn from our mistakes," Tawni grimaced. "Now, are you going to wear _that?_" she asked, frowning at Sonny's clothes.

"What's wrong with jeans and a top?" Sonny wondered, looking down at her outfit. "We're just going to the movies."

"Here, wear this," Tawni ordered, tossing another of Sonny's outfits to her to change in to. (A/N- Think Sonny's outfit in _Tales from the Prop House_)

"Fine," Sonny exhaled defeated, changing in to the violet skirt and midnight blue jacket. "Happy?"

"_Much_ better," Tawni answered. "Now, I have a man to impress- and so do _you!_" she exclaimed eagerly, dragging her feisty co-star by her wrist and out the door.

As she was forced in to the car, Sonny wondered why she had ever agreed to this blind date to begin with.

*--*--*--*--*

"I need to go to the restroom before the movie," Sonny informed, anxious to escape Tawni's side and quickly made her way to the ladies' room.

Tawni finally spotted Seth in the lobby and approached him. "Hi Seth," she greeted warmly and she gave him a once over. "You look nice tonight."

"So do _you,_" he charmed, taking her hand and kissing it flirtatiously, causing her to giggle. She locked eyes with his deep brown ones for a moment, and then realized he was alone.

"Um, I thought you were bringing a friend," she said, hoping that Sonny wasn't going to be the third wheel.

"Oh, he's in the restroom," Seth answered, gesturing his thumb toward the restrooms. "I thought you were too."

"Restroom," she laughed, pointing toward the door.

The couple carried on for a few moments, until footsteps were heard padding across the carpet behind Seth. Tawni looked over Seth's shoulder to see who his 'friend' was. Tawni's mouth gaped open at the site of Sonny's date; of all people, it had to be Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad? What are _you_ doing here?" Tawni huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I came to see a movie with my bro," Chad replied, lightly punching Seth on the shoulder. "What are _you_ doing here?" he returned the question, crinkling his eyebrows as he did so.

"She's my date," Seth explained, putting his arm around her waist. "I take it you two already know each other," he said, glancing between the two blondes.

"We work at the same studio," Chad said through gritted teeth.

"_Unfortunately,_" Tawni spat back with an eye roll. Then realization hit her. Sonny had been set up with _Chad._ She was going to throw a fit. It would probably ruin Tawni's date, and she was sure there would be a fight between the two. "Oh _no,_" she mumbled worriedly.

"What is it?" Seth asked concerned. But at that very moment, he got his answer.

"_Chad?_" Sonny questioned as she joined the group. "What are you doing here?"

No one spoke. Sonny looked to Tawni, then Seth, then Chad, and back to Tawni's wide eyes.

"Oh _no…_" she trailed, "There is no way you set me up with _him_," she scowled, scrunching her nose up in a cute little way. Or at least to Chad it was cute.

"Look, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are," he lied eloquently.

"Good!" she snarled.

"Good!" he retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Seth's head ricocheted back and forth as he watched their bantering; Tawni stood there unmoved. "This is normal for them," Tawni enlightened him. "They have this intense love-hate relationship."

"Just hate," Sonny added, not being entirely truthful. Chad's sparkly eye glistened as he returned her glare.

"Yeah," he defended uneasily.

"Let's just go see the movie," Tawni said exasperated. She grabbed Seth's hand and began to lead them to the theater.

"Only if I don't have to sit by _him,_" Sonny compromised.

"Alright," Tawni gave in. She was already tired of Sonny's whining, so maybe it would be easier to enjoy her date if she just let her have her way.

"Good, I didn't want to sit by you anyway," Chad remarked.

"Good," Sonny spat.

"Do not start that again!" Tawni hissed, causing the stubborn stars to share a wide-eyed look of concern.

*--*--*--*--*

Finally the foursome found some seats on the very back row. The stars would be less noticeable without any rows behind for paparazzi or crazy fans to sneak up on them. Tawni and Seth sat next to each other. Sonny sat on the other side of Tawni, and Chad took a spot a few seats down on the other side of Seth.

"Guess we're the buffer," Seth muttered jokingly, attempting to lighten the murky mood that hovered over them.

"This is probably best," Tawni stated seriously. "Otherwise they'd be arguing the entire movie," she added, snuggling a little closer to her handsome date.

*--*--*--*--*

_* Thirty Minutes in to the movie…_

Sonny was still seething at the preposterous thought of her being set up with the three named jerkthrob. If she didn't know any better, she may have thought Tawni set them up intentionally; even though her blonde co-star truly did not. She sat there arms crossed with a pouty expression on her face.

After some time, Sonny complied and tried to concentrate on the movie. The couple had chosen a scary one (of course- more snuggle opportunity) which was not Sonny's forte. She hesitantly cast her eyes sideways in the direction of Chad to see that he was fumbling with the popcorn in his lap. _He must be bored too,_ she mused. _Guess we have something in common after all._

She returned her attention to herself, quietly chipping away the glittery purple polish off of her nails. As she concentrated on this, Chad peeked in her direction. He casually exhaled in a defeated sulk. Chad really had no clue that Sonny was supposed to be his date; however, he was pleasantly surprised that she was. Although he was currently disappointed that she didn't even want to sit next to him.

*--*--*--*--*

_* Forty-five minutes in to the movie…_

Sonny stared blankly at the screen, trying to understand what the ridiculous movie was about. The horrible plot line, screaming girls, and dramatic scenes were annoying her. Suddenly, she felt a slight brush against her right shoulder. Sonny looked down and saw a hand almost touching her. She gazed up and realized that it was Seth. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Tawni's shoulders and must have accidentally skimmed her in the process. She rolled her eyes as Tawni melded even closer in to the movie star's arms.

*--*--*--*--*

_* One hour and fifteen minutes in to the movie…_

Sonny reached over to take a sip of her soda. She almost spit it out when she turned to see Tawni and Seth smooching. _So much for a fun date._ Sonny really just wanted out of there, but she had come with Tawni and didn't have a way home. Her thoughts were broken as she heard chuckling down the aisle. Sonny looked over at Chad to see him chortling as she cupped her mouth, to keep from spewing the soda. She finally gulped it down quickly and couldn't help but giggle as Chad pointed at the kissing couple and rolled his eyes dramatically.

*--*--*--*--*

_*One hour and thirty-five minutes in to the movie…_

Sonny began to drift off, hoping that if she fell asleep, time would go by faster. Also, if her eyes were closed, she could block out Tawni and Seth's 'cuddling' session that had heated up.

Her slumber was startled when she once again felt a hand on her shoulder; but this time it felt different. She felt a spark. _Electricity._ Warmth. Sonny was numb; should she be feeling this way from the touch of her friend's date? She gasped as the hand grazed up behind her neck, gently caressing it. Confused, Sonny's eyes trailed up the arm and noticed it stretched awkwardly across the back of Seth and Tawni's seats. The touch that made her shiver was Chad.

Her eyes met his piercing blue ones and he smirked. He slowly moved his hand to her back, but kept it resting there. "Wanna go?" he mouthed, shooting his other thumb in the direction of the door. Sonny quickly glanced at the entangled couple between them, nodded, and walked to the end of her aisle unnoticed. Chad did the same and they met up in the lobby.

"Oh my gosh, I am so glad to be out of there," Sonny exclaimed cheerfully. "Even being with _you_ is better than watching _them,_" she shuddered.

"Oh gee _thanks,_" Chad replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Sonny apologized, realizing he _had_ bailed her out of there. "I just hate scary movies, and being with them was just…"

"Awkward?" Chad ventured, receiving a nod from Sonny. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and asked, "So, um, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot about that," Sonny blurted.

"It's okay, I'll give you a ride," Chad said, twirling his car keys in his hand. "But I have to make a stop first- if that's okay," he added.

"Anything to get me away from them," Sonny agreed.

Chad placed his hand softly on the small of her back, guiding her out to his car. The contact didn't go unnoticed to Sonny; in fact, she didn't mind it at all.

*--*--*--*--*

"So, where are we going?" Sonny asked, watching Chad as he concentrated on the road. He was being quiet; something she didn't expect he knew how to do.

"Oh, you'll see," he grinned, turning the radio on to drown out the silence.

Sonny shifted nervously, even though the silence between them was quite comfortable and relaxing. She slowly rested her head on the side of the door, letting her sleepiness take over for a bit.

*--*--*--*--*

"Sonny," Chad said, unbuckling his seat belt, "we're here." He looked over at the brunette to see her leaned against the door, sound asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. Chad hated to wake her up; especially since she looked so angelic at the moment. Then he decided this might be his only chance to ever go on a _real_ date with Sonny. If he himself had asked her, he was sure she would turn him down in a heartbeat.

"Sonny," he whispered in her ear, slowing nudging her body. "Wake up, we're here."

Sonny felt Chad's breath tickle her ear, sending a warming sensation through her body. She slowly fluttered her heavy eyes, and it took them a minute to readjust. She glanced around at her surroundings; green foliage, dirt roads, and a starry night sky.

"Lookout Mountain!" Sonny yelped, after realization hit her. "_Really_ Chad?_"_ Sonny questioned, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "This is a date place!"

"I know it is," he said casually, reaching his hand over to unbuckle her seat belt. Once the belt was released, Chad pulled it over Sonny and it returned to its resting position. "But technically you _are_ my date tonight," he smirked.

"Not by choice," Sonny frowned, twisting her body away from him.

"Look Sonny, it's a beautiful night, and the last time we were here you didn't get to enjoy it much because of the whole Bigfoot thing. I just thought you might like it." Chad sighed deeply, upset at the apathetic response he had received. "But if you don't want to, I'll just take you home," he said dramatically, pleading for her to decline. Then he placed the key back in the ignition, twisting it as he waited for her to reply.

Sonny looked at his imploring gaze and softened. "Chad, that was really sweet," she smiled bashfully, causing a pretty blush to graze her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Now sit back, relax, and enjoy your date with _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. It will be an unforgettable evening," he said, placing his arms to rest comfortably behind his head as he observed the night sky.

"Chad, this isn't a _real _date," Sonny alluded in a confident voice.

"Sure it is," he countered. "We were set up. That still counts as a date."

"Whatever Chad," Sonny huffed, dropping the argument. "Just as long as you _don't_ put this on your blog," she warned.

"Well now I _have_ to," he grinned; causing Sonny's frown to flip in to a shy smile.

Sonny exhaled as she finally leaned back comfortably, letting the night sky fall over her. Moments later, she felt Chad's hand cascade up her neck and tangle his fingers in her hair. She let him briefly, closing her eyes and embracing the romantic sensation she was feeling. Then she became aware of the situation and jolted up with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" she cracked nervously.

"Well this _is_ a date, and I was just playing with your hair," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"This is not a _date,_" Sonny argued, stirring things up again.

"Yes it is!" Chad argued back. "We went to two date places, _and_ I'm giving you a ride home. Also, it's pretty obvious that you're falling for me. Admit it Sonny, this is a _date._"

"Do you _want _it to be a date?" she asked, noticing the crimson color his cheeks glowed as she did.

"Uh, I dunno… _maybe,_" he admitted modestly, turning away to hide his blush. "Do you?"

"Maybe," Sonny admitted, finally letting her guard down. _Who was she kidding?_ She loved the fact that she was on a 'date' with Chad. His glittery ocean eyes, sincere smile, and occasional sweet moments that were only meant for her, completely made up for his jerkiness. "At least for tonight," she smiled.

She rested her hand on his leg and slowly trailed her fingers up to gently grasp his hand. She felt him shiver under her touch, and noticed his short intake of breath.

Chad looked down at their clasped hands, letting a genuine smile appear on his face. This time he turned to completely face her, and she followed his movement.

Chad stared in to her chocolate eyes, asking for permission. He had waited a long time for such a chance. He accepted the shimmering in them as a yes, and leaned in, gingerly cupping her face with his hand.

"Wait," Sonny interrupted softly, placing her hand in front of her mouth. This caused his lips to almost brush her fingers instead. "Is this a real kiss, or a fake one?"

"Well what do you want it to be?" Chad asked airily, his face so close their noses were touching.

"I- I don't know," she gulped, now nervous at the closeness. But they both knew she wanted it to be real. "What do _you_ want?"

"I think you know what _I _want," Chad said, tenderly holding her face in his hand.

"But I don't want to just be some girl that you kiss like it means nothing," she replied. "I already wasted my first one on that Kiss-Cam incident, and I don't want to waste another."

"Thanks for bringing that up," Chad pouted, moving himself away from her. "Sorry you don't want to waste a kiss on _me._" He reached for his seat belt, ready to put it on and get out of there.

"Chad," Sonny begged, taking the buckle out of his hands. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I don't want to kiss, and then I'm just some girl that you kissed once. I actually really like you, and I don't want to be lead on," she confessed.

"I knew you'd admit it eventually," Chad smirked, popping the collar on his shirt. "I _am_ irresistible."

Sonny sighed once again, annoyed at his cocky reaction.

"Alright," Chad huffed, "I really like you too. I was upset when you kissed that Hayden guy because I wanted it to be me. And you wouldn't just be some girl that I kissed because-" he rambled rapidly. His speech was cut off as Sonny cupped her hands on each of his cheeks, and brushed her soft lips on his. It started gentle and sweet, but intensified as Chad pulled her closer. He teased her lips and begged for entrance, which she allowed. He deepened the kiss and it lasted a few more moments until they needed air.

"That was some kiss," Chad said as he flashed his mega-watt smile at the blushing brunette.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed breathlessly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper _does_ have that effect on the ladies," he winked.

The moment was ruined.

"You are _unbelievable,_" Sonny groaned, glaring at him with her fiery eyes.

"So are you Sonny," he smiled, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. "And that is why _you_ will never be just some girl I kissed."

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just admit that he has fallen for someone?" Sonny feigned in a dramatic tone.

"Yeah, yeah, you caught me," he shrugged. "But you fell for me too."

Sonny ignored his accusation and her smile beamed brightly. "Well, there was nothing fake about _that._"

"I'll say," he chuckled. "So… wanna go on another _real_ date sometime?"

"Maybe," she teased.

"Maybe?" Chad scoffed. "No one says 'maybe' to Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny shot him a daring look. "Except Sonny Monroe," he groaned, turning the keys in the ignition.

"Thanks Chad, I had a nice time. You know, you really are a sweet guy- when you try," Sonny complimented.

"I do have my moments."

"Well I'm glad you do."

"This is _so_ going on my blog," he laughed. "I can see the headlines now: _Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are Hollywood's New 'It' Couple_."

"Couple?" Sonny questioned.

"Oh c'mon, you can't tell me you don't want to be my girlfriend," Chad said, elbowing her playfully.

"Well maybe I _don't_," she answered.

"Well _maybe_ I don't want you to," he defended.

"Good!" she bantered.

"Good!" he snapped.

"Fine," she said calmly, lowering her pitch.

"Fine," he replied shyly.

"So, are we… _together?_" Sonny giggled with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, we so _are._"


End file.
